FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for optical imaging, processing and printing the images, and photocopying documents and objects. More specifically it is directed to electronic camera systems and multiple user camera systems and photocopier systems for imaging, photocopying, and image processing of individual or composite images.
In earlier ones of the above family of patents and applications there is disclosed multiple user photocopier systems including a series of separate, detachable, optical readers or scanners that are time shared or multiplexed to a lesser number of intelligent printers for making printed copies of the scanned or read images. In other ones of the earlier patents and applications, the copier systems comprise a series of stationary scanners that are multiplexed to a lesser number of printers in various modular systems of interconnectable components.
In more recent ones of the above applications and patents, there is additionally provided visual previewing of the images taken by the scanners or portable electronic cameras before making copies or prints thereof, and there is also provided electronic subsystems for improving the quality of the images before printing, by enhancing the degree of contrast or intensity of the images.